The Alchemic Exorcist
by ReenaKanda
Summary: Young Reena Kanda is sent to Amestris after being brought back in the second exorcist project along with her brother Yuu Kanda. T for language. EdwardXOC KandaXOC AllenXLenalee Warning may contain future character death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Hey guys just needed to do some writing to get rid of my built up anger again. Thanks for reading, let me know if I should continue by review please. By the way this has absolutely no relation to any of my other stories and Kanda is Reena's older brother. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or D. Gray-Man. Takes place shortly after Hughes and Nina die.**

**Reena's POV**

I woke up to an unfamiliar sky in an unfamiliar city where people were walking around chatting happily as unfamiliar machines went down the street. A little girl was hovering above me, "Are you okay miss?" She asked quietly.

I nodded before sitting up. The little girl began asking the woman behind her, her mother, if I could stay with them, "First we have to find out if she has a family Elicia," She glanced at me and I shook my head, my brother was the only family I had left but he was in another country if not another world, "What's your name?" She asked me as she held out a hand for me so I could stand.

I took the hand and answered quietly, "It's Reena, Reena Kanda."

She smiled, "Come with us Reena, we'll show you our home." I followed as she led the way to her home, a small condo in the center of the city. On the way I stared at the building as we passed, in my world the cities were smaller and the buildings not as large. When we got to their house I noticed that there were several very odd objects around the house, ranging from a very odd oven to a weird thing on the counter that appeared to act in place off golems and the like. The woman smiled before introducing herself and her daughter, "I'm Gracia Hughes, the little girl is my daughter Elicia." smiled at me before pulling food out of a large appliance and walking to the stove.

"Can I help Miss Gracia?" I asked.

She turned to me and nodded, "We may have other guests tonight, the Elric brothers, it would be nice for some assistance." We began cooking and she told me stories about the two boys, "I should warn you though, even though Edward is short don't say anything about it, okay?" She warned me just as a knock was heard at the door, "That's probably them, can you stir this to please?" She asked me, I nodded before the two boys walked in, a small boy with long golden hair pulled back into a braid with gold eyes followed by the boy in the suit of armor. If I remembered right the one in the armor was Alphonse, the younger brother and the small one was Edward, the Fullmetal Alchemist… How ironic… his brother was a metal suit of armor and they were calling HIM Fullmetal… I stifled a chuckle and went back to stirring the soup just as the boys began demanding information on me.

The small bracelets on my wrist caught light for a quick second before my mind was enveloped by a memory…

**Flashback**

_I walked into the sparring room in the black order only to see my big brother going to punch Alma Karma hard in the face, "What are you doing Yuu?" I asked sleepily, it had only been three years since I had awoken in the pool and began considering Yuu my big brother. _

_The two immediately stopped sparring before walking over to me. Alma gave me a hug while Yuu just scoffed at it. I smiled as Alma broke the hug, "What are you doing up Reena?" He asked looking me up and down, "Did you wet the bed again?" I shook my head and he continued, "Did you have a nightmare then?" _

_I nodded and my big brother walked over, "What was it about Reena?" He asked concerned._

"_Another world, it looked like another world. It was covered in black and a big circle thingy was shining around the darkness." They both looked surprised when I said that. _

"_What did the circle look like?" Yuu asked me while he and Alma sat in front of me as average children would during story time or lunch. We weren't average, each of us had a special ability, mine was often in the form of visions, Yuu could regenerate faster than any human should be able to and Alma seemed to always know what was going on and what people needed, almost like telepathy, only he described it as a feeling not actual words. _

_I found a pencil and began sketching it. I held it up and the boys both looked confused, "We should take it to Komui." Alma stated, "He may know what it is."_

_We took the circle to Komui and he began telling us about alchemy, and that was when I became obsessed stopping at nothing to find information on the 'dead art' after a time I had learnt alchemy but both boys who I considered my brothers had gone missing. Alma was found shortly after almost dead and Yuu turned up at the Asia branch. The scientists there wanted to see me as well so Komui had taken me over there and handed me over to one of the safest places for people like me, the Asia branch. Bak became like a big brother as well. Yuu and I discovered how to use innocence and even that I was compatible with a piece._

_My alchemic skills advanced with what I had learned in both branches of the order and Yuu and I became the Kanda siblings, all before I had disappeared for a time, hiding from the order and trying to make sense of my abilities as an exorcist._

**End of Flashback**

My innocence was a large bow with arrows of innocence. I had always fought from a distance never getting close enough to get involved in the fights. I held my hand up to my face, according to Allen the innocence would free any akuma it destroyed. I smiled slightly, I hadn't known it then but the moment I had destroyed the akuma that I had taken to considering a father while he was alive was the minute I became cursed. Without a scar like Allen's I could see the souls, I had seen them break their bonds and float off to heaven.

I was one of the most odd exorcists the order had, I was a scientist but still trusted heaven and 'god' as they called it, I just called it the truth. I had seen it when I had slain the akuma briefly, an endless expanse of white, the only things breaking the endless white was a door, a silhouette and me. He smirked before I disappeared from that particular type of gateway…

**A/N**

**Yup another story. Believe it or not the gate didn't actually take anything, she just caught a glimpse before being sent back to the Asia branch of the order. OC's are always welcome as those who have read my other stories know. I will find a way to use them in this one or one of my others after asking you about putting them in a different one. What I need to know is:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Time (In the order, military (Optional)):**

**Job (Optional):**

**Special Abilities (Specialized Alchemy and innocence would go here as well as their talents):**

**Teacher (If alchemist or exorcist):**

**Goals:**

**Influencing people in their lives (ex. Alphonse to Edward):**

**History:**

H


	2. Authors Note

**A chapter for an authors note. I would like to say thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I am sorry for not updating quickly on any of my stories. Also can anyone draw? I would like to see how my readers see the characters. PM me or review please!**

**I am going to take down Destroyer of Dimensions and Doomsday. I will begin rewriting them but for now they are being taken down unless anyone wants the originals to adopt. **

**Thank You**

**ReenaKanda **


	3. Chapter 2

_I was one of the most odd exorcists the order had, I was a scientist but still trusted heaven and 'god' as they called it, I just called it the truth. I had seen it when I had slain the akuma briefly, an endless expanse of white, the only things breaking the endless white was a door, a silhouette and me. He smirked before I disappeared from that particular type of gateway…_

**A/N**

**About time I started writing again huh? Thank you Clariavu for the OC's. For those wondering when I will be updating the stories that I haven't been working on it will be when I get inspiration, give me inspiration or an OC and I will write. Also I have a DA account under the name Lenaxpert feel free to check it out and comment. I will be putting up drawings occasionally. Also this story is taking place right before Ed and Al head to Briggs in the brotherhood series though this will have elements from both series. Thank you, ReenaKanda.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or D. Gray-Man.**

**Reena's POV**

I finished the stew and set it on the table, taking a seat beside Alphonse, I knew his story so when he tried to eat I spoke, "No need to fake eating Alphonse." I smiled at him and for a second I saw the soul of a little boy smiling behind the armour.

"Thank you, miss…" He looked at me questioningly and I said my name, last name first as was tradition in my culture. I smiled remembering the bond Alma, Yuu and I had before we were separated and Alma had been found only to disappear again. I had been reunited with Yuu only to find he was even colder towards others than before. I missed my old brother, the one that would talk to Alma and me; instead, I now had a cold brother who didn't seem to care for anything.

I saw a similar bond between these two; they would do anything for each other even give their lives. I stood up, "I'm done, thank you Gracia." I headed upstairs to the study, I pulled a thick volume off the shelves and began to read when I sensed a hoard of akuma nearby. I also sensed something I knew shouldn't exist, innocence. I activated my bow and arrows, I ran to where I sensed them, a mark appearing above my eye, a pentacle. A monocle appeared as I ran. People looked at me afraid as I ran, I found the akuma cornering two girls, one was clearly an accommodator. Her body was mostly covered in what appeared to be dark green scales, her face and upper body was uncovered but I could see that when the innocence evolved it would completely cover her. I watched as suddenly she stabbed the akuma with her arm and it exploded, covering us all in the blood. I noticed none of us were reacting which left me curious, had those in this world somehow created a vaccine for the poison or were some just immune? Another thought crossed my mind, but I brushed it off, after all she seemed too weak to be an accommodator…

I knew things weren't always as they appeared but I ignored it. After all, innocence wasn't THAT common. I turned around, "Let's go…" I said, sounding like my brother. I started to walk and the girls followed me. I spoke when we got outside Gracia's, I looked down at our clothing before turning, "On second thought let's get out of here."

We boarded a train after cleaning up at a public bath. We began introducing ourselves on the train as we headed north, towards the impenetrable Briggs. [1] We arrived and immediately headed towards the base, innocence covered by long cloaks and pants. We appeared outside and were immediately attacked, "Who are you and how do we know you're not a soldier from Drachma?" A blonde lady asked from the top of the wall.

I answered with another question, "Your right but what's to show you we are from Drachma? And if we were wouldn't we show up from the other side of the wall?" She looked baffled before laughing and letting us in. After entering I lowered my hood, revealing my black hair and eyes, Lydia and Clare, the other two girls, lowered their hoods as well revealing Lydia's dirty brown hair and emerald green eyes with a gold ring around her pupils and Clare's dark brown hair with dark brown, almost black eyes. The soldiers were surprised at the contrast between us.

"So what brings you to Briggs?" The blonde from before asked, "If you aren't from Drachma why are you here?" Of course the blonde being General Olivier Armstrong she wouldn't believe we really weren't here to cause harm so of course we were also handcuffed to the steel chairs we were sitting on…

I looked up at her and a snarky remark left my lips, "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" I asked receiving a glare from the woman whose identity I knew. I inwardly smirked before adding what would have been considered by most as a death wish if I hadn't been playing on what I had found earlier, "I mean it's the polite thing to do…" I paused and let the smirk show, "Hello, I'm Reena Kanda, nice to meet you." The handcuffs fell off and I held out my hand for her to shake…

[1]- Who would have been upset if I ended it there?

**A/N **

**Anyone upset over where I ended it? I hope not… Please send in entries for the Noah of Amestris… I need to know all the information you can give me, if I don't get what I have listed below and it's from a guest I will be forced to make it up. You have been warned.**

**Now what I need to know is:**

**Name (Both as a Noah and human Ex. Allen Walker and Neah):**

**Noah(Noah of dreams, Wrath, ETC.):**

**Likes/dislikes (If the Noah and human are different personalities make sure to include both):**

**History (Of the Noah and the host):**

**Powers (And innocence if they're like Allen):**

**Talents, abilities (Sports, Physic Etc.):**

**Personality (Include human and Noah):**

**Thank you, ReenaKanda**


	4. Chapter 3

_I looked up at her and a snarky remark left my lips, "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" I asked receiving a glare from the woman whose identity I knew. I inwardly smirked before adding what would have been considered by most as a death wish if I hadn't been playing on what I had found earlier, "I mean it's the polite thing to do…" I paused and let the smirk show, "Hello, I'm Reena Kanda, nice to meet you." The handcuffs fell off and I held out my hand for her to shake…_

**A/N**

**Its official I love being a smart ass… Lydia's innocence can control anything reflective… Including metal handcuffs… That is fun to write… Review after this chapter full of smart ass comments and a couple beat downs…**

**I still don't own DGM of FMA if I did there would be hell to pay…**

**Reena's POV**

"Well are you going to tell me your name?" I asked Olivier, still being a smart ass. Lydia and Clare were stifling laughter behind me, I was still holding out my hand. All the guards were standing with their jaws touching the floor as I held out my hand. Suddenly a fist hit the side of my head and the world went blank.

I woke up in a cell with metal bars; you would think people would learn… Lydia was out beside Clare and me beside her. I knew not to expect too much for the human race after this, after all if someone can get out of cuffs, they could probably get out of a cell. I looked down the hall and put my head on my hands, no guards, how stupid can they be? I put my hand against the lock to check for any traps, I withdrew it quickly, they were quite intelligent because unless I was very much mistaken it had electric current running through it. I smacked my head against the wall when Armstrong walked in front of the cell, "Can't get out?" She smirked, "I'm general Olivier Armstrong. Nice to meet you now, tell me your names and reason."

I looked at her and avoided the temptation and just said our names, "We are Clarissa, Lydia and Reena Kanda, three sisters from the south who came up from Central for a research assignment." I looked her in the eyes and pulled out a notepad. I jotted down notes on her personality but to anyone watching it looked like I was critiquing the hospitality, "Briggs, a truly impenetrable wall even from inside Amestrian borders. Inhospitable to even students from Central. Of course us being locked up doesn't help our standpoint at all." We had decided to not reveal the innocence we carried though with Clare I still doubted she held any. I gave a classic Kanda smirk before looking her in the eye, "Depending on where it is, the higher ups may even take a look at our reports, and I think Briggs qualifies…" A flash of pain registered before the world went black again, you would think I would learn the first time… But then again it was me…

I woke up in a private cell and heard the others being interrogated, we had discussed what story we would use beforehand so what they said matched my story, only with a little less smart ass. I smirked, though I had only known these girls for a couple of days I knew they were strong. Even Clare something was telling me she had more strength then she was letting on. Something told me her path was littered with tears, though I knew Lydia knew why I didn't push. I knew not anything that caused her to be as quiet as she was could have been fun. I pulled a piece of chalk out of my bag and drew a small circle on the floor in front of the door. Current flowed through the circle and up the door before the lock clicked and the door slid open. I walked over and leaned against the wall, "You're not going to learn anything we haven't already told you." I knew that if the others really wanted they could escape and held the lock click. General Armstrong had been facing me when they were leaning up against the wall, "In case you're wondering how we got out, blame alchemy." I smirked and we heard a loud siren.

"Let's go." She said as we ran towards the entrance where I would be forced to reveal my powers. I sensed two human souls, a fake soul and several akuma. I ignored the fake and the humans. What I needed to worry about was the akuma. I activated my innocence as we sprinted forward, Lydia activating a second later. We ran and left a baffled general behind us, "What the hell…" she whispered as we disappeared.

The monocle had appeared again as I sprinted towards the source, a large level two. I was spotted and began to fight the way I had always fought, from a distance. An arrow left my bow as I flipped away from a claw. I could sense what his next move would be, a bullet flew by me as I dodged, only sensing it at the last second. The akuma was baffled as Lydia ran forward and sliced it cleanly in two, destroying it. My eye remained activated as the horde appeared, led by a level three and a couple level twos that were what I fought more often than not, the three would be difficult but the ones had become child's play. I smirked and a sadistic smile came over my face as I felt the innocence take control. It turned into a blade resembling Mugen but with a glowing slice in the center where the innocence released its power. I began a whole new style of fighting as I sprinted forward, defeating all the akuma but the three with ease. I collapsed as soon as they all exploded.

I would find when I woke up that the three had been defeated by Lydia though I would suspect that Clare had a hand in it. I would also find out that the mysterious visitors were none other than the Elric brothers… a chance meeting that would determine my future…

**A/N**

**I updated yesterday and there's another one! BELIEVE IT! Yup I love Naruto… Please drop me a review and give me a Noah or two. The guidelines are in chapter 2. Thanks ReenaKanda!**


	5. Chapter 4

_I would find when I woke up that the three had been defeated by Lydia though I would suspect that Clare had a hand in it. I would also find out that the mysterious visitors were none other than the Elric brothers… a chance meeting that would determine my future…_

**A/N **

**Hey guys back again can this be real though? You answer that. I should warn you that you may notice references to various other anime, cartoons, movies, manga etc. Nothing important. I will explain the references at the end of each chapter though its mainly in other stories. Just figured I should give you a heads up in case I reference it. Also I think every character is going to have their smart ass moments, they are so much fun to write.**

**ClariaVu has drawn Reena if you would like to see it check out her DA account. It is a very good drawing. **

**I do not own FMA or DGM.**

**Edward's POV**

Figures Armstrong's sister would be just as crazy as he is. Even with the letter she locked us up. After releasing us and getting my arm switched to a northern model the bitch puts us to work. Does she have any idea how much that hurts…

I had heard we were the second people to show up in the past couple days, the first being a group of girls who seemed to have a knack for breaking locks. They were currently working in the kitchens for punishment though as I walked by it seemed to be quite the opposite, they were laughing and pretty much having a party. I peeked in and saw the girl who was at Gracia's with two others. Gracia had said she had been expecting her to leave soon. She had smiled and given us her cloak to give to her of we saw her again, she couldn't escape that easily. The colonel bastard had sent us north and we had found her.

On the train I had looked at her cloak, it was black with gold trim and a light pink symbol on the chest, a fancy cross with odd symbols around it. I wondered what kind of job requires a uniform like this it was light but strong.

She saw me and walked up, "Can I help you Mr. Elric?" She asked her dark eyes sparkling as she asked the question.

I turned slightly pink at being caught staring, "I was just bringing back your cloak." I held it out and she lifted it up.

"Thank you Edward, I can't believe I forgot it." She blushed holding the cloak, "It's quite important." I nodded speechless at the way she was acting, then I noticed something, she was shorter than I was...

I smirked a little and she looked at me questioningly, "Your one of the only people I have met who is quite a bit shorter than I am." I said smirking.

**Reena's POV**

I know I'm short but did he have to say that? I turned red out of anger that caused Lydia and Clare to back up. Edward mistook it for embarrassment until I had him pinned against a wall with my fist raised and Lydia holding it back. Clare was sitting in the back stifling laughter, she and Lydia had just discovered what drove me bonkers, the same thing drove Edward mad but I was the one it had been used on, "Enough Reena." She said quietly as I lowered my fist and went pack to cooking furiously, "Did you have to do that?" He nodded and I cooked faster, "Well could you not, we don't want to have to cook you." He paled and I tried not to laugh. I was picturing an Edward chibi tied to a wooden stick and being cooked over a fire. Clare looked at me questioningly as I doubled over and was having trouble breathing.

Edward looked afraid when I began to at first laugh then it became cackling as I added spices to the soup, "Has your friend always been that crazy?" He asked and Lydia shook her head, muttering something about her anger at the short jibe and that causing her to turn crazy.

Clare touched my shoulder and I snarled slightly before returning to myself and noticing the slight ashen color my skin was, the color of the skin of a Noah… "Reena, your skin is changing color." I turned and heard a gasp, I began to panic before finding the closest reflective object, a spoon. I was losing control quickly but I didn't know what was happening. Dreading what I would see I opened my eyes and saw the crosses on my forehead and my now golden eyes.

I fell to my knees and whispered quietly, "No… It's not possible…" I whispered as I lost control.

**Clare's POV**

I knew something was wrong when I saw her hands change color but when she turned to me I gasped, her eyes had turned gold and crosses had opened on her forehead. She had just seen her reflection when she collapsed and got back up with a cackle, "I've finally awoken… Her soul was my host before and it still is now." She cackled and suddenly time seemed to freeze around us, "Don't get me wrong, I won't kill her or any of you… I'm just glad to be awake… Her soul is calling for the reincarnation of the man she loved last time she lived before she died without telling him about her heart." Edward stood shocked when Reena turned to him and cupped his face. She suddenly reeled and her skin began to fade to its normal pale color. She collapsed and time returned to normal…

**A/N**

**Alright another chapter. Any guesses over what Reena has powers over? There are two, ones obvious the other not so much. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 5

_I knew something was wrong when I saw her hands change color but when she turned to me I gasped, her eyes had turned gold and crosses had opened on her forehead. She had just seen her reflection when she collapsed and got back up with a cackle, "I've finally awoken… Her soul was my host before and it still is now." She cackled and suddenly time seemed to freeze around us, "Don't get me wrong, I won't kill her or any of you… I'm just glad to be awake… Her soul is calling for the reincarnation of the man she loved last time she lived before she died without telling him about her heart." Edward stood shocked when Reena turned to him and cupped his face. She suddenly reeled and her skin began to fade to its normal pale color. She collapsed and time returned to normal…_

**A/N **

**My goal is to finish this story ASAP. So please send me a Noah to use. Whoever sends me a Noah I will figure out how to send a chapter and send it to them. ClariaVu will get the chapters because she gave me two OC's. Thank you. ReenaKanda**

**I still don't own DGM or FMA.**

**Reena's POV**

_I ripped my arms out of the chains that held them and pulled myself from Edward. I had visions before of a man whose face I couldn't remember. I knew that at one point, I had been someone else, but that was before I had been killed. I couldn't remember much but I knew that much. I had awoken many times because of the pain my soul remembered. As soon as I regained control I saw my skin fade to normal and the world went black._

_**Dream**_

_I stood beside another exorcist before the battle that would seal the Earl. My hand held his, we were going to die, equivalent exchange was a law of our world as of now, I knew the seal wouldn't last forever, 7000 years at most, our lives for theirs. It would take all of us to seal the demon known as Adam. I looked at him, the only reason he was holding my hand was for reassurance, not love or anything like that though I felt differently. I held a small part of the heart in my innocence, the bracelets on my wrists caught the light and we let out a war cry before marching forward._

_I watched as my friends and family fell to the Noah and the akuma. I pulled back my bow with an arrow and fired, I watched it hit Joydo before a knife was felt between my ribs and I fell, the man beside me. I reached out my hand and tried to say something to let him know but all that left my mouth was blood. My vision faded to black, I was dying…_

_**End of Dream**_

I shot up and gasped for air, I remembered his face, the golden eyes and hair all strikingly similar to someone I had met this time around. That someone had fallen asleep hands close enough to clap if I acted up as I had earlier. I got up, walked weakly to the washroom, and looked in the mirror. My skin was even paler then usual and faint crosses were barely visible on my forehead. I coughed slightly and pulled away my hand only to see blood. The Noah had weakened me last time as well, that I had known, though this time I was weakening faster. I knew the reason was the second exorcist project. I washed off the blood and left quietly to find Clare and Lydia.

I found them in the kitchen again bickering quietly. I leaned against the door and watched as they argued over what to put in the soup and what not to do to the other. I laughed out loud and they turned surprised. I gave them the list I always used then shrugged turned around and left, completely intending to disappear as I had done so many time before. My skin was still paler than normal and I began to feel woozy. I made it to the front door before I felt myself falling to the floor and moving my hand to my mouth automatically, blood covered my palm and seeped through my fingers. Edward had followed me from the kitchen where he had found me. His hand touched my back and he rubbed circles on my back, "You okay?" he asked gently.

I nodded covering my hand over my mouth as we walked back to the dining area. I looked away from him ashamed for lying yet again, knowing that I would never tell him the truth about my condition and about who we were. Clare sat across from me and brought a small tray of food for her. I stood and walked to the counter to get a tray. When I got back, I saw Lydia downing enough water to drown a fish. I smiled and watched from a distance as they talked quietly. Edward looked worried and Alphonse was sitting beside him quietly in thought. I chose my moment and ran, to where I didn't know just far from them, I knew they wouldn't understand if I told them so I ran hoping to find the door out.

I found it but not before several coughing fits and several stops. I heard a voice faintly calling my name several times before I got outside and ran, I ran south, towards the closest town. I reached there and boarded hid in a cargo car a tear left my eye and I fell asleep only to wake up to violent shaking. I stuck my head out of the car feeling that we were stopped. I saw a building raising high in the sky and I ran towards it, I stopped and turned around, parts of the ground still belonged in Amestris. I turned and ran towards the order. I was happy that I would be able to see my friends and family again. Hell I would be pissed if it was one of Yuu's illusions but at least I would be able to see my big brother again. I saw him leaving with Allen, Lenalee and Lavi. They looked around shocked at their new surroundings.

Yuu was acting carefree like usual until I tackled him, crying as I hugged my brother, "What happened Yuu?" He scowled but returned the hug, "Big brother?" I asked when he didn't respond.

Lavi responded first, "Where the hell are we Reena?" They looked at me waiting for an answer.

I backed up and said loudly, "Welcome to Amestris…" I said as a bomb went off. Unknown to me that was the beginning of the end…

**A/N**

**Review with a Noah for the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 6

_I backed up and said loudly, "Welcome to Amestris…" I said as a bomb went off. Unknown to me that was the beginning of the end…_

**A/N**

**First off one Noah… And that one was from ClariaVu… I give up on getting the rest of you to review… Thank you ClariaVu for the drawing of Reena and all the reviews.**

**I still don't own DGM or FMA. Thank you. Please read and if possible review.**

**Reena's POV**

Lydia came up behind me and gasped, "It's an akuma… Clare and I can't beat it…" My eyes turned gold as I turned and ran towards it. I didn't realize it but while the Noah was trying to sort out the dimensions I remained in control.

I saw the akuma, a bursting level four cornering a petrified Clare. Before I knew, what was happening my innocence instead of its usual bow became a pair of swords. I sprinted forward on autopilot doing what my brother had taught me years ago. I was batted away as I approached the akuma, clearly on the verge of evolving, I knew a level five would be bordering on invincible and we wouldn't be able to handle it. I was about to attack when a vision began, this time the faces visible as our final battle was fought the last time the Earl had appeared…

**Flashback**

_Edward stood beside me as our comrades fell, Lydia and Clare first. The fourteenth and Yuu following shortly, Lavi fell beside Lenalee and finally Edward fell before I looked to the sky and screamed my innocence in one hand and my left arm a claw much like the fourteenths. I blacked out then but I was still able to see what I was doing. The akuma fell and after I had sealed Adam I collapsed beside Edward with a sword in my chest, a human sword, what a pathetic way to go, after defeating the biggest threat to humanity I was killed by one of the humans swords. Blood pooled around me and the last thing that went through my head was how much I would give to be able to talk to Edward one last time, and tell him how I really felt._

**End of flashback**

I ran forward again, forgetting who I was and seeing Edward falling again, an akuma bullet to his heart. I ran and the innocence in my blood awoke, first turning my arm red, then turning it into the evolved claw I had in the last battle I fought in my last life. My swords fused into one and my claw went through the akuma, my sword following and slicing the akuma cleanly in half. It turned to dust and my arm faded to the red it was before. My sword turned into a single bracelet on my right wrist. I sat gasping for air as a hand touched my back, "What the fuck was that?" Edward asked bluntly. I turned and when my eyes caught sight of his face I flung my arms around his neck and cried not caring that he didn't know what was going on, "Reena… What's going on?" He asked quietly while surprised at the embrace he was in.

I had seen his alchemy and I knew what it truly was, the gatekeeper held a large piece of innocence that caused the user to be able to transmute without a circle. Edward had it before as well, I knew many people would die for that kind of power though to get it you had to give something, whether it be an arm, leg, organs or even a body, it had to take it in order to fuse the innocence with its holder. I quietly sobbed into his shoulder until the already setting sun finished its descent. We all stood and quietly made our way into the order, I was clinging to Edward the whole way as the scene kept replaying itself in my mind… the memories of my current life disappeared when the vision began, all I knew was that Edward was still alive and I couldn't let him go or I would go berserk. [1]

I was led to Komui's office where I saw a familiar mess from my first life, Kozen [2] had always left his office a mess and was usually sleeping until the subject of Lilia was brought up. I smiled and walked beside Edward up to his desk. The finder leaned down and whispered in his ear something, probably about his little sister. I smiled, in my heart I knew this was a new era but I also knew something's never change…

**A/N**

**Short chapter… I have a headache and I am trying to write… I need a beta reader anyone interested? Let me know. I will put questions at the end of each chapter starting now, the answers will determine what happens in the story.**

**Should Reena regain her memories or just start a new life?**

**Do you want to see Edward reach critical point with his innocence of alchemy?**

**What should The various forms of innocence be called for Edward and all the OC's?**

**Should I get the generals involved?**

**Marked spots**

**[1]- Again I ask how mad you would have been if I ended it there… **

**[2]- I think I still have Saiyuki on the brain… Kozen is Komui and Lilia is Lenalee (Not a Saiyuki name…)…**


	8. Chapter 7

_I was led to Komui's office where I saw a familiar mess from my first life, Kozen [2] had always left his office a mess and was usually sleeping until the subject of Lilia was brought up. I smiled and walked beside Edward up to his desk. The finder leaned down and whispered in his ear something, probably about his little sister. I smiled, in my heart I knew this was a new era but I also knew something's never change…_

**A/N**

**Headaches gone Yay! Now for chapter 7 and a huge shout out to my only recent reviewer ClariaVu who has so far given me three OC's, Clare, Lydia and the only Noah entry as of right now, Andrew/ Esau. I may feature songs once in a while but even with that the songs will have meaning unless they're in the authors note.**

**I don't own any of the mentioned OC's just Reena. I also don't own DGM or FMA… Or any of the Saiyuki names that may show up occasionally….**

**Reena's POV**

I couldn't remember anything at all from this life and it felt like I intruded on someone else's life. I was still in Komui's office waiting for an explanation on how it was possible I was even alive. I fiddled nervously with a pen while he tinkered with an alchemy circle trying to perfect the formulas. I looked up starting to get anxious, I was going to find out what caused this not watch Koz-Komui perfect a formula that was quite obvious. I looked over to Edward who was fidgeting with his glove, "You wanna tell him?" I asked.

Komui looked up surprised and gave us a questioning look. Ed sighed before telling Komui the right formula ending with a shocked Komui, "It's _that_ easy?" I chuckled and received a glare from Komui. After the glare I honestly tried to stifle my laughter explaining that every alchemist had that moment when they figured it out.

Komui spoke, "The other you the one who has been leading this life, hasn't been able to remember much from before. During the battle sh-you lost control and I am willing to wager a guess that you are two different people. Before you could access very few memories that you have and now you can't access those memories which leads me to that conclusion."

I nodded, it made sense, if we were two people or even two halves of the same person we may not be able to access the other except in visions, and if that was the case there had to be a way to either separate us or contact the other. I looked to the ground knowing what I should do but I also knew the process was risky. If I left this body, she would probably die.

A crash sounded from above us and we all ran outside to the source. What we saw caused us to freeze; a massive horde of akuma was approaching with everything from level ones to several level fours. At the front was a Noah with a large smirk on his face. Edward had his hands at the ready for his clapping alchemy. He still didn't know about it being a special piece of innocence but he knew that the akuma had to be destroyed or this world would disappear.

The Noah spoke, "Give up exorcists. You know as well as I do that you sub-humans can't win." He began to cackle then continued, "I am Judaz, the Noah of fortune." I growled, I knew who this one was and what he could do, he could control time better than my other half but could still traverse dimensions though it took a lot more energy; he was the other half of the Noah within me, I could feel it. I grinned, nothing would be more fun than wiping the stupid smirk off his face. Before I knew my skin had turned ashen and I had sped up my own time and ran towards him at the last second jumping only to land a kick on his face, then I blacked out, the Noah taking over.

_I was facing myself, the one who had been in control before the battle, her arms were chained to the wall behind her and she had lost consciousness long ago, probably after I took over. I tried to move over to her to see if her soul was even strong enough to move slightly only to find myself in chains as well._

_I quietly tried to speak and I whispered, "Wake up… Please just wake up… This is your life…" I could hardly speak the chains robbing me of my strength and I understood, the Noah was powered by us… The hosts held the power, we lose all our strength so does the Noah once the power it took from us is gone. I fought against the chains, my soul getting weaker as I fought, my power dwindling and as I felt the last drop of power threatening to leave my body my innocence activated destroying the chains holding us both. I fell to the floor of the endless recess of our mind. I watched the other me fall limp to the floor. I moved towards her as she laid limply on the floor. I touched her shoulder and felt her life fading from her body. I knew I had one option, I focused the ability the Noah had taught me long ago in case we ever needed it. I focused my power into my hands and held onto her, fusing my soul with hers so we were now one and the same, before we just shared memories, now we share everything. Memories filled my vision and I fell unconscious, only waking when we were back in control._

I woke to a bright light, both lives clear in my mind as I shot up gasping for air as I looked around realizing I was in a hospital. I looked around and saw my brother sitting beside my bed asleep. I stood up quietly and walked to the window. I put my hands on the frame and looked at the devastated world. Building's from both my world and Amestris were scattered around disrupting the landscape and destroying places people once called home. A lone tear fell down my cheek, _home_, since I was young in my first life I had never had a true home, after joining the order I had always been on missions, afraid to get comfortable enough to have something to lose…

**A/N**

**I will make a guess and say I have about five chapters left. Thank you to my reviewers! Check out ClariaVu's story Ever Shifting. A Bleach/D. Gray-Man crossover is very good**. **Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	9. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**NEW:Sigh this petition! .gov/petition/ stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


	10. Chapter 8

_I woke to a bright light, both lives clear in my mind as I shot up gasping for air as I looked around realizing I was in a hospital. I looked around and saw my brother sitting beside my bed asleep. I stood up quietly and walked to the window. I put my hands on the frame and looked at the devastated world. Building's from both my world and Amestris were scattered around disrupting the landscape and destroying places people once called home. A lone tear fell down my cheek, home, since I was young in my first life I had never had a true home, after joining the order I had always been on missions, afraid to get comfortable enough to have something to lose…_

**A/N**

**Typing this on the drive to the place we will be camping for the week. I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! I only own Reena and Lyra. Clare and Lydia are owned by the one and only Clairavu.**

**Reena's POV**

"_Home…"_ A place I had never truly had though instead I had people who were my foundation and home, if they were alive then I could be to. I could relax with the friends and family I had though I remembered my younger sister, Lyra Kanda, who had disappeared after the last war and hasn't been seen since, but that I reckon that just like in England it has been 7000 years since the Noah family and the akuma had appeared last. I knew no-one could live that long as a regular human but each world must have had its own Noah family so I clung to that before succumbing to the memories…

_**Third Person Flashback**_

_Two girls were running around the courtyard of the home they shared with their parents and older brother. The younger sister, Lyra, tripped over a small cluster of rocks landing on her hands and knees. She sat up and brushed off her scrapes and tagged her worried sister who had ran to see if she was alright, "Your it Reena…" She smirked before her sister fumed and tackled her. A mass of yelling and laughter was heard throughout the area. A neighbor passed and laughed at the two girls fighting on the ground while the older brother sat meditating on the front porch though a little angry at being interrupted his katana remained untouched._

_That peaceful scene with the happy neighbourhood with children playing was soon disrupted by a shriek and the disappearance of a neighbour. The akuma began shooting as soon as it finished forming hitting the parents and destroying the home they had lived in their whole lives. The older brother, Yuu, and Reena jumped in front of Lyra guarding her from the bullets, Reena taking a couple herself, only for the poison to be neutralized by the green crystal in her hand. Her hand began to glow before transforming into a claw that easily destroyed the akuma and freed the soul. Her hand returned to normal and she fell to the ground unconscious. Lyra touched her shoulder and watched her hand become a deep red that appeared flaky at first glance but later proving to be stronger than steel._

I was the first of that order to discover my innocence while my brother came after, my sister deciding to join the science department. Yuu and I had sworn to protect her at all costs so she wouldn't go the way of our village. Though we were young at the time, we knew we had to defeat the Earl.

Years later Lyra had been blessed with a piece of innocence though we still defended her with our lives. We were all we had left; Lyra, Yuu and I were all that was left of a small southern Amestrian village that was destroyed by the first akuma. Shortly after that I had met the Edward of that time and learned the art of alchemy. I valued our time together but at the same time knew it wouldn't last forever…

The day the final battle occurred was the day that the three of us had been separated two together in death and one missing in action.

I realized where I had walked to just before I raised my hand to knock hesitating before the door was flung open by Clare with Lydia close behind. Gracia and Elicia were right behind them. I hesitated before being tackled by everyone but Gracia who just smiled and said quietly, "Welcome back…" I smiled and broke free of the hug and embracing Gracia, so few people had accepted me and now I knew I had someone I could talk to about my situation. The reunion was short-lived as my eye activated and we exorcists activated our innocence, the band around Clare's neck spiraling up into an intricate design as her voice penetrated the air. I ran forward, my arm and sword activated while Lydia controlled all reflective surfaces. The three of us an ideal team, a ranged attacker, a mage and a melee warrior; every time a note was sung many akuma died, several for each of us. A sadistic smile appeared on my face and we finished off the akuma, I was in the front and still had my claw activated though the akuma were gone. I was covered in the blood of the akuma and my jacket was ripped in many spots… [1]

Clare and Lydia stood nearby and deactivated their innocence and watched as I looked around with an expression that was nothing less than hopeful. I didn't care that what I sensed was a Noah, the presence felt similar to that as my younger sister Lyra. I saw the familiar face from on the shoulder of a level three. By the look on her face, she was just as surprised to see me as I was her. I saw her jump off the shoulder and run towards me with a smile. I backed away, I could sense which Noah she housed within her body, The Noah of dreams. She was the known as the most merciless of the Noah family. I heard her call, "Sister!" I immediately backed away further as she got close, she was still a Noah and I was an exorcist. I knew at least two of the Noah the would help us and it was likely that there was a third. The Noah of dreams and the Noah of destruction, it was likely that the Noah of pleasure would also help, he had before and I was sure he would again. I broke inside, until I knew for sure I couldn't even trust my younger sister. I hadn't seen her in years but I think we both knew to stay away from the other as she stopped a ways away, clearly hurt but also understanding. I shook my head and turned, before I realized what I was doing I ran. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold myself back much longer so I just ran.

[1]- If you want to draw that scene, I described it like that from you… Hint hint… Actually you can draw any seen you want! Just send me the pic or a link to it if it's on DA!

**What do you think? Let me know and please send a drawing! I like to see how people view my stories! Thank you!**

**And now the questions:**

**Should I actually pair up Reena and Edward? Or just imply it?**

**Should I make a bonus chapter about a day in the life of Reena in the order? Amestris?**

**Should I begin to write a prequel after this story? Sequel? Both?**

**Anyone want to Co-Author a story? **


	11. Chapter 9 (Only the end is relevant)

**A/N**

**This is an important chapter believe it or not. Special thanks to ClariaVu for the hilarious role-play that led to this… I do not own Lydia, Clare or any of the original DGM characters…**

**Reena's POV**

A while back I had taken up the art of drawing thanks to General Teidoll and I was currently working on designing a uniform for Lydia, "Finally done…" I sighed before Clare bust in and snagged it, "Clare!" She began to run and I followed. If I knew Clare I knew what was about to happen.

I finally caught up to Clare in the cafeteria showing the picture to a beat red Lydia. I hid my face in my hands until Lavi showed up with Kanda in tow, "Hey guys what's up?" Before any of us realized it Lydia had vanished leaving the picture behind. Lavi looked baffled as Clare picked up the picture, "What's up with her?" Clare stood up and turned around the picture for him to see. He turned bright red and I stifled a laugh as he turned and ran after Lydia leaving us to laugh our butts off at his embarrassment.

A while later Lavi returned to our group who were hurrying to stifle our laughter, "Lydia… She vanished… Into the lake…" Clare leaned towards him and whispered something into his ear causing him to blush and walk away.

I looked at her confused, "What did you say to him?"

Clare looked at the group in front of her before speaking, "I told him to wait for her in her room but to cover the mirror…"

When Lydia returned we all followed from a safe distance as she went into her room a towel wrapped around her head. She seemed relaxed until the door opened and she turned beat red and threw the towel at someone…

**Lydia's POV**

"How did you know I would come here?!" I asked a blushing Lavi who whispered something inaudible, "What was that Lavi?!"

"Clare told me!" He blushed after blurting out that statement.

I smacked my forehead before whispering, "That idiot…" Outside the door Clare sneezed. I heard a quiet snicker from the closet and I opened it to reveal both Reena and Lyra laughing.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN THERE!"

The two of them sank back before Reena saw Lyra, she ran and hid before Lyra answered, "The whole time…" she says acting innocent before Lyra has them by the collars and throws them out the door, but not before Reena stuck her tongue out, "So mature…"

"But how did they get in?" Lavi asked.

"They both are hosts to Noah's so it doesn't surprise me that much…" I looked and saw the vent cover off and a tunnel behind it, "Shit…"

**Reena's POV**

Lydia flung us out the door and slammed it in our faces, clearly pissed. We kept listening through the door and heard her ask Lavi, "Why are you in my room?"

We turned and saw Clare glaring at us, "And why did you do that?!" We gave an innocent look before putting our ears back against the door, our minds hitting the gutter and staying there so we wouldn't miss a word.

"Well!?" We heard an agitated Lydia snap. We knew behind that door she was bright red. We smothered laughter until Lavi spoke.

"Can I call a friend?" He sounded terrified and we heard a muttered affirmative from Lydia who was actually taking him seriously, "CLARE!" He yelled before Clare face-palmed and waited a few seconds before entering while we all hid. We heard her ask if she had been called.

We heard Lydia ask what was going on before she began to sputter, "How long have you had that…" I could tell she was embarrassed until Clare mentioned having the mysterious 'it' since the conversation started.

Then it dawned on Lyra and I, the drawing… I saw her stick out her tongue and muttered hypocritically, "So mature…" We saw her set down the picture and mutter something about her work being done.

The door closed and our ears returned to the door. A few random finders walked passed as we listened and gave us weird looks. We heard Lydia swear before Lavi spoke up concerned, "Lydia?" We heard scrambling and freaking out before something hit the floor. We found out right away that someone was Lavi by the scream that Lydia let out.

We waited a few minutes before Lavi cursed and a concerned Lydia spoke, "Lavi, are you okay?"

We waited a couple seconds, "Why am I in your bed?!" Lavi exclaimed while our minds went further into the gutter.

We heard Lydia trying to explain before I looked at Lydia, "We should break them up… before something inappropriate happens…" Clare walked away as we kept listening to Lydia try to reason with Lavi.

"W-what h-happened…" Lavi asked afraid.

"Well… You passed out…" Our minds went further into the gutter as I repeated my earlier statement about breaking them up. We suddenly felt hands grab our collars and haul us away I looked up at Kanda who just che'd before Allen looked back and apologized for his rudeness.

About five minutes later found us back outside the door after an intense argument about whether Lyra was a pervert or not. We returned to our post outside the door as things got interesting again. We heard Lavi ask why he passed out and a rustling of paper.

"Lavi! Are you alright!" We heard Lydia begin to ask before we heard someone fall…

**Lydia's POV**

Lavi passed out again after seeing the picture causing me to sigh and pick him up again and put him in my bed to prevent him from getting a sore back when he got up. I went and hid the picture in my dresser and waited for him to get up.

He woke up quickly and immediately asked a question I was dreading, "Lydia… Where's the picture?" I knew I was blushing again when I asked why he wanted to know. He responded in a way that slightly surprised me, "So I don't pass out again…" I sighed a sigh of relief before telling him it was in my dresser but not to touch it.

I decided then was a good time to ask a question that had been on my mind since I had returned to my room to find him there, "Lavi? Why were you in here in the first place?" He quickly blamed Clare before I asked another question, "Why did you follow me to the lake?" He mumbled something before I sighed, "Never mind… I'll go get rid of this… Before it causes anymore problems…"

"W-wait!" I heard him say before I reached the door, I asked why and he answered my second question, "I followed you to the lake was… Because…" He paused for a second, "I wanted to ask why you were upset… You looked… Cute…" 'CUTE!' The word resonded in my head and the world went black.

I woke up a little while later to a familiar emerald eye and shocking red hair. I squealed before Lavi started denying doing anything, not that I suspected he did.

"Hey Lydia?" I nodded for him to continue, "I'm sorry if I spooked you or hurt your feelings… I should have left you alone… I'm sorry…" I started on how it wasn't his fault before glaring at the door I was pretty sure Clare was behind. I was shocked when I felt arms around me and red blocking my vision.

"Ummm… Lavi… What are you doing?" He made a sarcastic remark about it being obvious which caused me to blush more, "Ummm… Why…" He started to speak before we heard an explosion.

We heard shouts of a Komuin before Lavi swore and we heard an enraged Komui, "NO ONE SHALL CONTAMINATE MY PRECIOUS LENALEE! GET BACK HERE ALLEN AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT!" We heard Allen yell about just talking to her before we heard slight banging from the vent and he emerged. We broke out of our hug bright red and asked why he was here before we heard Komui once again yelling, "ALLEN WALKER!" The door broke and Komui stood on the other side, "Looks like two of the boys in this building are guilty of contaminating the young girls…" I ran to the mirror and uncovered it activating my innocence and using the mirror as a weapon. Lavi made a comment over it being conveniently placed before I used it to remove Komui's cap. He yelled something about it before he was knocked off Komuin and I destroyed it.

Through the smoke we could hear a large power drill that only lasted a couple seconds before Lenalee emerged with an unconscious Komui, "Stupid brother…" I thanked her before Allen passed out beside me and I began to wonder, why everyone was passing out today… That was before I smelled the akuma poison drifting in from my open window and passed out…

**A/N**

**Dun dun dun… Akuma poison what does that mean for the order? Let me know what you think through review or PM! Thanks for reading!"**


End file.
